Spark of Brothers
by Zapper Pikachu
Summary: When John and Pete get lost again, they come across Pikachu Village and meet two other Pichu brothers named Thunder and Sparky. The four quickly become fast friends, and have some crazy and wild adventures together.


**Title: Spark of Brothers  
**

**Summary: When John and Pete get lost again, they come across Pikachu Village and meet two other Pichu brothers named Thunder and Sparky. The four quickly become fast friends, and have some crazy and wild adventures together.**

**Fandom: Pokémon.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairings: Hints of Electricshipping (ThunderxGreechu.)**

**Claimers: I own everyone but John and Pete. They belong to my good friend Amie. And Greechu is owned by my friend Cyndy. Everyone else I own.**

**Now, let's begin with our little tale.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Come on, Thunder! We're all gonna play a game!" a voice called.

A small form moved under a bed of moss, and two little black eyes peeked out from the dark green bedding. The eyes looked up and came face to face with another Pichu. The Electric-type before him had bright red face with yellow cheeks instead of pink, and was grinning big.

"Sparky, what is it?"

"The other Pichu are gonna play a game of kick the acorn. Are you in?"

"I dunno.." the form in the moss shifted slightly. "You remember what happened last time."

Sparky sighed and crouched down so he was looking the other in the eyes. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from Stone."

Stone was the bully in the village. He was bigger than most Pichu, and since Thunder was the smallest, and the weakest, the larger Electric-type saw to it as his job to pick on and bully the tiny orange Pichu everyday. It didn't help matters that the smaller one was only born a few days ago, and his life was already hell.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright.."

Thunder wiggled out of the small bed of dark green moss. He had bright orange fur with yellow cheeks like his brother, and had yellow lightning bolt markings in his fur. He as also smaller than a normal sized Pichu, and got picked on a lot for that fact, and the fact that he was different. His older brother was different too, he was red, and no one made fun of him for it. So why only him?

Sparky smiled and turned and ran out of the den, leaving his little brother to follow in his awake. Yet, the other Pichu sighed and moved at a more slower rate. He wasn't too keen on being picked on today, but he knew it was going to happen, if he liked it or not.

He'd just have to hope and pray today would go a bit better than the last few had. Yet, he knew that that would not be the case. Stone was going to make his life as bad as he could, and the small Pichu was going to have to find some way to stop it. His mother, Light, never listened when he tried to tell her what the other 'Chu was doing. It was always his older brother, Sparky, who saved him. Or Greechu, a black-and-green Pikachu, and he could make the other Pichu back away and leave him alone. Thunder didn't know why, but when that Pikachu was around, he felt different. He felt save with him around, like nothing in the world could hurt him as long as Greechu was there. He felt that way towards Sparky too, but to the dark Pikachu, it was different, he couldn't explain it, but it was.

**"I think it's because you have feelings for him," **a voice spoke up.

The small Pichu jumped, he still wasn't use to hearing the black-and-white Mew that lived inside his mind. It still sort of creeped him out, and he shifted slightly on his back paws. He never told anyone about Dark living up there. Other Pokémon already made fun of him enough. If they found out he was talking with some Pokémon that they couldn't see or hear, then he'd be in for it a lot more than he was now.

_'I don't have feelings for him, Dark!'_

The Mew chuckled. **"You keep telling yourself that, Thunder. I live inside your mind. I know what you think, and what you feel. I know you have feelings for Greechu."**

_'I'm not even a week old yet.. How could I have feelings for someone so soon?'_

**"I dunno. You tell me." **He could also feel the other Pokémon smirking.

Thunder was silent for a moment, thinking over what he was told. He shrugged, shaking his head a few times. _'I dunno Dark.. It seems kind of weird.. You know? I see him like an older brother, like I do Sparky, it's just a bit differently I guess? I dunno..'  
_

**"You can't help it, I know. But your heart is saying other wise. But, you're too young to be worrying about this right now anyway. Forget I said anything about that, alright? Go play with your brother and friends. Have some fun, okay?"**

_'Alright.'_

That said, the orange Pichu dropped on all fours and ran out of the den after his older brother.

* * *

The many sounds of cars could be heard as they drove down the many roads in the city. The sounds of many different kinds of Pokémon could also be heard, and two small forms raced a crossed the sidewalk. The two forms were two Pichu, they were twins, and the only way to tell them a part was from a little bit of fur on top on ones head.

"Come on, John!" one of the two Electric-types called out. "We gotta hurry!"

"Remind me again, _where _are we going, and _why _are you taking us there?" the other Pichu questioned.

"Because I know where it is that we're going to!" Pete protested. "And we're going to see some friends of ours, remember?"

The other blinked his black eyes as he followed his twin brother. "I dunno. You _always _get us lost when I let you do these things."

"Yeah, but that won't happen _this _time!"

"It _always _happens!"

"But not this time!"

"Sure it won't."

"It won't."

"I'll keep your word on that."

Pete rolled his eyes and he continued to lead the way down the street in the city that they called home. The two Pichu soon ended up out of the big, loud, noisey city, and were now in a quiet little forest. John frowned as he looked around. The friends that they were going to meant were out there in a forest? He looked over at his brother, who was smiling,

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing! We're almost there, bro!"

"Uh-huh. If you say so."

"We are!"

Rolling his eyes, John continued to follow his brother deeper into the forest. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of their's they were going to meant. They had a lot of friends, and it was hard to keep track of all of them. The two brothers ending up in a small clearing in the forest, and Pete grinned.

"Here we are! Welcome to the village of Eevee!" the Pichu chuckled.

"Village of Eevee?"

"Yeah! This is the Eevee Forest. There's many of them running around here."

"Lots of Eevee?"

"Yep!"

Pete pulled the brushes back and smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he saw John's shocked look. He turned back around and gasped. Instead of being full of Eevee, this clearing was full of other Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu!


End file.
